Acceptation
by yuki-604
Summary: Les joueurs de la Génération des Miracles avaient chacun une idée très précise de ce qui faisait la valeur d'un joueur de basket. Accepter quelqu'un comme Kagami ne fut pas simple, pour aucun d'entre eux... Comment Kise, Midorima et Aomine ont chacun appris à respecter l'américain.


Kise était là, face à Kuroko, l'écoutait vanter les mérites de Kagami, sa nouvelle lumière, et il sentait le mécontentement l'envahir. Certes, l'Américain adorait le basket, c'était évident, et alors ? Il était suffisamment fort pour l'avoir battu, avec l'aide de Kurokocchi, il l'admettait, mais il était encore loin derrière les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles !

Alors pourquoi Kurokocchi le préférait-il à eux ? A lui ? Il avait même refusé son invitation à le rejoindre, sans la moindre hésitation, ce qui lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. S'il était honnête, Kise devait bien reconnaître qu'il était jaloux. Jaloux de cette équipe méconnue que Kuroko avait rejoint, et encore plus jaloux de cet homme qu'il avait _choisi, _ce garçon impulsif et colérique, aux talents encore incertains qui jouerait avec lui désormais.

C'est d'ailleurs quand, poussé par l'agacement, il avait prédit à Kuroko que son association avec Kagami ne pourrait durer, du fait de la nature de celui-ci, que le principal intéressé avait rejoint leur petite conversation.

La soudaine disparition du plus petit, parti aider les jeunes confrontés à des joueurs agressifs à quelques mètres de là, coupa court à la dispute naissante. Tous deux allèrent prêter main-forte à l'homme invisible dans le match qui s'annonçait, et ils l'emportèrent haut la main.

Se défouler ainsi sur le terrain avait apaisé le blond. Il avait également pu constater de plus près à quel point la coopération entre Kagami et Kuroko était efficace. Et puis, même s'il s'était agi d'un match simple, sans le moindre piquant, il avait tout de même pu rejouer encore une fois aux côtés de Kurokocchi, après tant de temps !

Ensuite, quand Kagami s'était planté devant son ombre pour l'apostropher sur son inconscience, Kise s'était senti envahi par un sentiment étrange. Il se sentait... Rassuré ? Peut-être. En tout cas, sa colère s'était évaporée. En voyant Kagami tenter de faire prendre conscience à Kurokocchi qu'il s'était mis inutilement dans une position dangereuse, Kise sentit même une pointe de respect naître en lui.

Il prit alors congé de son ancien coéquipier et, alors qu'il s'éloignait, les mots se formèrent tout naturellement dans sa bouche :

\- Et ne crois pas que je ne veux pas ma revanche, Kagamicchi !

Et, son sac sur l'épaule et sa veste à la main, il songea que finalement, il ne s'entendrait peut-être pas si mal avec cette nouvelle lumière, même s'il leur avait pris leur ombre.

Midorima Shintaro était absolument certain que jamais il ne pourrait s'entendre avec Kagami Taiga : celui-ci était en effet bruyant, insolent, et stupide. La décision de Kuroko, qu'il respectait à défaut de réellement apprécier, de rejoindre une équipe nouvelle comme Seirin l'avait énormément déçu, il s'était presque senti comme trahi. Mais sa collaboration avec Kagami...! C'était au-delà de sa compréhension. Kuroko était un joueur au talent certes particulier, mais pas moins doué et efficace sur le terrain, alors pourquoi diable avait-il choisi ce singe qui ne savait que dunker ? Il ne comprenait pas, comme il l'expliqua à Takao en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec un air suprêmement indifférent.

Et puis, le ''singe'' avait trouvé la faille de ses lancers, et avait réussi l'exploit de bloquer ses tirs en théorie innarêtables. Force lui avait été de reconnaître que son ancien coéquipier ne s'était pas associé à n'importe qui. A présent, il était curieux de voir jusqu'où ce garçon si différent de lui réussirait à aller dans son combat contre la Génération des Miracles.

Le basket n'avait plus qu'un intérêt limité pour Aomine Daiki, et seuls quelques rares joueurs lui semblaient dignes d'attention, principalement des membres de la Génération des Miracles, il devait l'admettre. Il appréciait Tetsu en tant qu'individu, mais son style de basket avait perdu tout attrait à ses yeux. En effet, Tetsu ne serait jamais capable de le battre, il en était persuadé. Il s'était senti légèrement curieux en apprenant que son ancienne ombre lui avait trouvé un remplaçant, mais sans plus. Néanmoins, lorsque cette nouvelle lumière avait battu Kise, puis Midorima, il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'était senti intrigué, voire un peu impatient. Suffisamment pour aller tester ce garçon capable de battre deux membres de la si célèbre et invaincue Génération des Miracles. Après tout, Tetsu avait peut-être finalement trouvé la perle rare qu'il avait lui-même si désespérément cherchée ?

Mais non : Il avait été déçu, par deux fois. L'Américain qui avait attiré l'attention de Tetsu ne méritait pas la sienne, son niveau était trop faible. Il était en colère, car sa lueur d'espoir avait été soufflée aussi vite qu'elle s'était allumée, et aussi car le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge n'était pas assez fort pour être la nouvelle lumière de Tetsu. Celui-ci, malgré le fait qu'il ne gagnerait jamais contre lui, méritait mieux qu'une lumière fade, incapable de faire ressortir son plein potentiel comme lui l'avait fait, même si cela s'était révélé insuffisant.

Cependant, Aomine avait été forcé d'admettre que le garçon n'était pas inintéressant : Il affichait une confiance en soi pratiquement à toute épreuve, et une détermination sans faille. En cela, il ressemblait à Tetsu. Lors de leur premier match officiel, même face à son évidente supériorité, le rouge n'avait pas baissé les bras un seul instant, et du point de vue du bronzé, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Et puis, finalement, contre toute attente, lors de leur troisième rencontre, il s'était amélioré au point de se révéler un adversaire de taille en réussissant à atteindre la Zone, puis un sérieux rival, au point de le surpasser. Ce fut de peu, mais cela suffit. Et puis la défaite enfin. Au-delà de la déception et de la tristesse d'avoir perdu un match qui lui tordaient le ventre, le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé l'envie de faire du basket surplombait tout.

Tetsu et Kagami l'avait sauvé. A la lumière des derniers événements, il avait jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui et admit ses erreurs. Et, s'il regrettait que les choses se soient terminées ainsi entre son ancienne ombre et lui, il devait reconnaître que Tetsu savait toujours aussi bien juger les gens, car il ne lui avait pas trouvé le premier venu comme remplaçant !


End file.
